Tobi is a Good Boy 2: The Sequel!
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: This is the sequel for my story 'Tobi is a Good Boy' What happens when Tobi wants to prove to Konan and Hidan that he is a good boy? Read to find out. Rated T for possible swearing and possible violence. Please read and review.


Tobi is a Good Boy 2: The Sequel

I don't own Naruto or anything I make fun of.

This is a sequel to my story 'Tobi is a Good Boy!'! Enjoy!

* * *

Tobi ran next to Deidara and smiled. Deidara gave Tobi a death glare.

"Senpai, Tobi has been a good boy..." Tobi said.

Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Say that again and I will..." Deidara said before Tobi interupted.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, SENPAI!!" Tobi shouted, randomly as he hugged Deidara.

Deidara stared for a moment as he looked at Tobi's mask with a curious mask. Tobi smiled as he looked at Deidara, who was still looking at the smiling Akatsuki member. Deidara jumped on Tobi and grabbed a hold on his mask.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE DEIDARA/SASORI FANFICS IS UNDER THIS MASK?!" Deidara shouted.

Deidara ripped of the mask, only to find another mask. This gone on for about 6 days straight, then Deidara found the back of Tobi's head. Tobi stopped moving.

"What the... OH MY FREAKIN'- He's... HE'S... OMG!! I KILLED TOBI!!" Deidara screamed.

"Deidara. How could you kill Tobi?! He was a good boy!" The good side of Zetsu said.

Tobi jumped up from the randomness, and shouted:

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!"

"Good holy mother of Madara... he's alive!" Hidan said.

"Tobi will prove to Hidan and Konan that Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said running off to who-knows-where.

The next day, Itachi was playing with his rubber duck in the bathtub. Tobi was waiting to go to the bathroom as he was eatting mashed potatoes. He licked the bowl dry as he took a random carrot out of his coat and sharpening the top of it, while he giggled as he opened the door. All that could be heard was...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi shouted.

Itachi screamed like a little girl as he grabbed the soap. The soap slipped out of his hand backwards and it got caught in Itachi's throat. He choked as Hidan came in.

"Looks like the only thing to do is to... cut him open and make sure the soap gets out of him before..." Hidan laughed as he got what looked like a scalpel as he got closer to Itachi.

Itachi screamed in pain as Hidan got the soap out. An hour later, every Akatsuki member was at the dinner. Itachi's throat was wrapped up as he glared at Hidan, who was busy fighting over the last piece of sushi with Kisame.

"And I said you shouldn't eat fish, Hidan. Fish are friends... NOT food." Kisame said.

"And I said you EAT fish, Kisame. Fish are FOOD... NOT friends." Hidan said.

"They are friends!" Kisame cried.

"They are FOOD, Kisame!!" Hidan shouted.

Tobi sat up and went behind Kisame and Hidan without them noticing.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi shouted.

Hidan screamed like a little girl and eat the sushi, choking on it. As Hidan choked, Tobi got over Hidan and did mouth-to-mouth. Hidan screamed as he gagged a little. A few hours of mouth-to-mouth later, Hidan was eating his food as he glared at Tobi, mentally scarred after said 'mouth-to-mouth'. Konan was eating her food with origami chopsticks. She looked at Hidan. Hidan passed gas.

"I'm going to bed." Konan said, leaving the room.

"Tobi too." Tobi said, leaving the table to go to the room.

"For the love of- Nevermind. So this is the 8th time I cut the cheese in front of you two today! Kisame and Itachi kept on pulling my finger when I'm not looking! Come on!" Hidan shouted.

Hidan went chibi, got a knife, and went into Tobi's room. Tobi was completly nude except for his mask. Hidan stared at Tobi's waist for a minute, then screamed.

"OH MY FUCKIN'- DUDE!! OH MY- I'M GOING BLIND!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Hidan shouted, running out of the room, covering his eyes.

As soon as Tobi was done dressing, he grabbed a butcher's knife, went to Konan's room, stole one of her frilly bras, put it on and waited for her to get out of the shower. Konan opened the bathroom door with only a purple robe on.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi screeched.

She screamed as she saw the knife and that she noticed the fact that Tobi was wearing one of her bras.

"TOBI, WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE OF MY BRAS ON?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!" Konan screeched, blushing.

"Tobi will said this once, so Tobi will say it again: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! And that Tobi feel pretty in Konan-senpai's bras." Tobi shouted.

Konan grabbed the knife out of Tobi's hand and pinned him to the ground, kicked him, pinning him to the wall, and going into the bathroom to change into her clothes, half mentally scarred. After Konan got out of the bathroom, dressed, there was a huge bug on her.

"Konan-senpai, there's a huge bug on your back." Tobi said, pointing to the bug.

"Where? Where's the bug?" Konan asked, looking all over her back.

"It's right, almost, on the back of your neck, Konan-senpai." Tobi said, looking at the bug.

The bug grew and stomped on Konan, starting to attack her.

"TOBI, GET IT OFF!! OMG!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! FOR THE LOVE OF MADARA, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Konan shouted, trying to get the bug off her.

Tobi just got the knife that hung him from the wall and left Konan, who was being torn limb from limb by the bug. The next day, Konan was at a hospital, getting casts and stitches. She glared at Tobi as one of the medical ninja stitched her neck and put it in a cast. She was sitting in a wheel chair.

"I hate you, Tobi. You all can burn in he-" Konan growled before being interupted by the medical ninja.

"Make sure you she doesn't do anything to tamper with the stitches, or she'll have to get even more. So, keep her happy as much as you can, Tobi." The medical ninja said, finishing the stitches.

Tobi wheeled Konan, who looked like a mummy with all of the bandages and stuff, out of the hospital as he whispered into Konan's ear:

"Konan-senpai, who would have a child if it was born between Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai?"

Konan blushed as red as a tomato.

"ZETSU, HIDAN, DEIDARA, SASORI!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LETTING TOBI READ THOSE SASORI AND DEIDARA FICS ON FANFICTION?!" Konan shouted.

* * *

Please review. Oh, and tell me if you want a sequel to this sequel.


End file.
